


Secret Rendezvous

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry learns it's wise to ask about payment before making a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aoibhe who gave the prompt "intrigue". Originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.

Harry glanced nervously around the wall, flinching at the sound of approaching footsteps. If he was caught, here, by the Slytherin common room well, he'd rather face Voldemort than _that_ humiliation.

Finally Pansy appeared, ran right up to him and stuck her tongue down his throat.

"What are you doing?" Harry gasped, arms flailing in an attempt to push her away without actually touching her.

"I wanted to see if it was different than kissing Draco."

"Is it?"

Pansy shrugged. "He tastes like chocolate. You taste like toothpaste."

"...Right. Uh, have you got them?"

Pansy handed over a crumpled piece of paper, careful to trail her fingers along Harry's arm as she did so. Harry tried desperately not to blush.

"Thanks. Uh, so, um, Ron didn't say what you wanted in exchange for them. Money?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope. I wanted to taste you."

"Um...uh...I thought you just did?"

"Not there, silly, lower down."

As Pansy pushed him up against the wall and began undoing his trousers Harry, not for the first time, vowed to kill Ron. Or maybe thank him.


End file.
